


Little happy sighs

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: Every time Robbe turns around and realizes Sander’s right here with him, he can’t help but sigh a little happy sigh.Or how do you take “Love, Simon,” “Titanic” and “The Sun is Also a Star” références to talk about the love 2 Belgian boys feel for each other.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 87





	Little happy sighs

Robbe let out an almost imperceptible sigh. A happy one, if that makes sense. He was home. And his mom was too. And she knew about Sander. He hadn’t gone into all the details of the beginning of their relationship, or all the ways he loved him. But he hoped he’d been clear enough. For her to understand the gist of it, to understand why he couldn’t find the right words to explain. How exactly he felt about Sander. 

There had been many of these little happy sighs lately. At first he hadn’t realized he was doing it, but now he regularly caught himself in the middle of one. It was as if with Sander, with loving him, and being loved by him, for all the world to see - “shouting it on rooftops” as Sander would say - Robbe finally got to exhale. As if after holding his breath for months, maybe years, he finally got to let it out. And this feeling of relief, of “oh, there you are” would hit him again and again, every time he’d turned around and see Sander there with him. Catching him off guard. And he’d have to remember to breathe. Hence the sigh.

It didn’t help that Sander was so effortlessly breathtaking. Like he’s his own sun. On particularly great days he shined so bright planets seemed to gravitate around him. On late afternoons, of whispers and cuddles, that light inside of him naturally toned down to a soft, warm glow, welcoming Robbe in its delicate embrace. On some nights, it burned so damn hot, it made Robbe’s knees weak, with yearning and being yearned after. Most importantly, it was always there. Constant, inevitable. Sander might go through stuff. But Robbe knew, he knew that his feelings never wavered, and that the fire inside of him, that fire Robbe loved about him, would never burn out completely. 

And so Robbe would regularly catch himself forgetting how to breathe, and sighing content little sighs.


End file.
